Hipokrit
by Gymnadenia
Summary: Canon/Tangan kanannya yang menggenggam lily putih itu menguat. Bunga untuk sang sahabat./Oneshoot/Sasuke-centric/


_**Warning**__: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, Fokus pada Sasuke, jangan tanya kemana karakter yang lainnya. Canon, AT._

.

.

_Setelah sekian banyak yang _ia_ katakan, lakukan, dan ia berikan hanya untukmu, tidakkah ada satu yang dapat kau balas?_

.

.

**Hipokrit**

_oleh __**Gymnadenia**_

**.**

**.**

Awan gelap membumbung di atas dataran Konohagakure. Bahkan di musim semi begini, langit pun tergerak untuk ikut menangis dalam kepedihan yang dialami desa ini. Tetes demi tetes jatuh ke permukaan, bersatu dengan tanah. Beberapa di antaranya menggoda sang daun, hingga helainya bergerak tidak koheren terantuk tetes air hujan.

Sekelompok orang berbaju hitam berkumpul pada dataran luas yang sengaja dibuat hanya untuk_nya_. Semuanya berbaris rapi, membawa sekuntum bunga lily putih di tangan. Mereka berwajah muram, menunduk, membiarkan sang wanita yang mereka panggil Hokage bermonolog sendirian, terguyur hujan—terguyur kepedihan akan kepergian salah satu murid terbaiknya.

Kau berdiri di ujung barisan, sosok berkimono hitam yang tampak muram. Rambut biru tuamu kau biarkan basah oleh air hujan. Tetes air mengalir dari rambut hingga ke wajah, dan tampak tak kau pedulikan. Matamu yang seindah batu obsidian itu menatap diantara kedua kakimu, sama sekali tak berniat untuk tak mengindahkan ucapan dari sang Hokage.

Sasuke Uchiha, kali ini berdiri di tanah Konoha, untuk pertama kalinya semenjak ia meninggalkannya beberapa tahun silam. Matanya menyorot kosong, sesuatu dalam dirinya ia biarkan bergumul.

Tangan kanannya yang menggenggam lily putih itu menguat. Bunga untuk sang _sahabat_. Di pergelangannya ada sebuah gelang yang diketahui sebagai gelang penghisap cakra.

Mungkin itu caramu menebus dosamu, dan segala perlakuan burukmu kala itu padanya. Kau diam dalam bahasamu. Kau rutuk dalam-dalam kebodohan yang kau lakukan hingga _ia_ pergi.

Desah nafasmu terdengar tak teratur, sesak dalam rongga dada kau rasa. Terlalu dalam rasa bersalahmu menekan padahal ia sama sekali tak menyalahkanmu, '_kan?_

"—…biarkan _ia _beristirahat dalam ketenangannya…" sang Hokage menyudahi kata-katanya. Air matanya bersatu dengan air hujan, pipinya merona, rasa sesak dalam dadanya tak kunjung mereda—sang Hokage benar-benar merasa kehilangan. Semua orang tertunduk dalam diam diguyur hujan yang mulai mereda.

Wajah itu tak kunjung berubah rautnya, masih muram, masih tak merespon pergerakan dari sekelilingnya. Sang Uchiha muda terpukul. Ia tidak tahu harus mengartikan apa perasaannya. Yang jelas ia merasa dunianya hancur saat kedua bola mata paling indah yang pernah dia temui itu, perlahan metutup.

Kau pasti merasakan sesuatu saat tubuh_nya_ kau gendong memasuki tanah kelahiranmu—Konoha. Mana mungkin kau, seorang Sasuke Uchiha, rela menyerahkan dirimu itu pada tempat yang semula ingin kau hancurkan, demi mencari pertolongan untuk menyelamatka_nya_, bila saja, _ia_ tak memiliki arti **khusus** bagimu?

Entah sampai kapan kau akan memungkiri bahwa kala itu kau sempat beberapa kali meneriakkan nama_nya_ itu saat desah nafas sudah tak terdengar lagi.

Mana bisa kau pura-pura tidak tahu kala tubuhmu melemas saat mendengar ia tersenggal ditengah usahanya mencari nafas—mencari sisa nyawanya…

Kau tak pandai berbohong, Uchiha. Entah apalagi yang akan kau pungkiri setelah ini—setelah gadis itu bahkan sudah pergi dan kau tak sempat berucap kata apapun untuknya, sekedar untuk membalas apa yang selama ini ia **nanti**.

Tidakkah kau tahu, Uchiha, penantian tak berujung yang _ia_ lakukan semata-mata hanya ingin kembalinya dirimu itu sebenarnya bodoh, dan kau membiarkannya larut dalam kebodohannya atas dirimu?

Atau kau…—

.

.

.

—…tak mau peduli?

.

Skeptis. Sangat _Uchiha Sasuke_ sekali.

.

Kini giliran sang Uchiha muda untuk memberi penghormatan terakhir dengan meletakkan bunga lily putih itu pada pusara sang _gadis, teman, sahabat, terkasih, tersayang_—entah apa lagi kata yang dapat mewakili semua yang dirasakan Sasuke, saat ia merasakan kehilangan yang sama seperti saat kedua orang tuanya wafat. Rasa yang sama menyesakkannya, kehilangan yang sama memberatkannya.

Uchiha muda itu memulai langkah pertamanya dalam langkah terseok, menyisakan percikan air dalam setiap gerak tubuhnya. Sasuke masih menunduk, tak mau ia mendapati tatapan pilu atau kasihan yang kawan-kawannya—haruskan ia bilang _mantan_ kawan?—yang ditujukan padanya?

Langkahnya terhenti di hadapan pusara dari batu pualam itu. Terguyur hujan. Sudah berpuluh tangkai menghiasi pinggiran pusara, dan Sasuke tak menemukan tempat lain untuk setangkai bunga di tangannya.

Kau kini merendahkan tubuhmu, lalu dengan senyum tipis yang terkesan memaksa kau letakkan setangkai lily yang kau miliki pada pusara_nya_. Kau mengangkat tubuhmu lagi, terdiam cukup lama. Matamu terpusat pada nama yang terukir pada pusara itu, lalu kau memaksakan senyum agar tetap terlihat baik-baik saja di hadapan_nya_.

**Telah beristirahat dengan tenang,**

**Haruno Sakura**

Dahimu berkerut, begitu pula kau menekan bibir bawahmu, menahan emosi yang kau rasa pada rongga dadamu. Kau masih terdiam, tak ada satu katapun terucap. Enggan kau berkata, enggan kau enyahkan skeptismu itu, Uchiha. Lalu kau balik badanmu, berjalan menjauhi pusara gadis itu tanpa timbal balik apapun atas segala usahanya untukmu.

Sudah _begini_ dan kau masih bersikap **hipokrit**, Uchiha.

.

**FIN**

**.**


End file.
